


Перемена мест

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке. Все восставшие - ангелы, которым раздали человеческие оболочки. К ним начинают возвращаться жизнь и старые воспоминания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перемена мест

Как-то раз Липи показал им площадку для сумасшедшего гольфа, и они разом полюбили ее, будто сама Эми провела для них экскурсию. После разоблачения мисс Мартин к Филипу начали относиться с большим уважением, и вот он уже тут и сям разъезжает по делам Рортона, пытаясь построить карьеру, набраться опыта, но главное – забыться. 

Саймон и Кирен частенько стали навещать заброшенную площадку, и, против глухой тоски Липи, этот вид взаимного одиночества умиротворял. 

— Думать забыл, что на свете бывает так спокойно, — Саймон оперся о макушку пластмассовой лошади, всю в сколах и трещинах. 

Краску на игрушках не обновляли лет сто, и не удивительно: место обнаружилось только благодаря гену бунтарства и путешествий, засевшему в Эми. Кроме нее ни один местный не надоумился сунуть сюда нос. 

— Во время восстания были раж, паника и ничего от избавления, — добавил Саймон.  
— Когда ты уходил, разве тебе не было спокойно?  
— Я торчал в халупе случайного парня, не стал даже имени спрашивать – такие были времена. Повсюду пустые баяны, загаженный матрас... Под конец появилось жгучее желание попасть домой, хоть ползком, но меня скрутило и выжимало как тряпку. А потом вдруг ничего, черный затвор. 

Испытание Норфолком и оказалось поплоше последних часов в статусе живого. Сразу после выписки Саймон с остервенением вникал в уклад коммуны и с благодарностью принял дружбу Джулиана. В конце концов, здравый смысл подавил стадное чувство, а изъяны учения Пророка стали казаться ложными и несущественными. Важно, что Саймона приняли свои, предложили место лучшего среди равных. Двенадцатого. Ради этого стоило выносить эксперименты, за это стоило молиться и с надеждой вглядываться в собранное по кусочкам фото матери. Монро обосновался в страшной сказке со счастливой развязкой, но его «долго» не продлилось вечно.

Кирен, качавшийся на соседнем пони, стиснул саймонову ладонь. Матч в поло был в самом разгаре, разворачивалась гонка с преследованием. На короткой блеклой траве вспыхнула роса, и Кирен с улыбкой смахнул ее кончиком клюшки. 

— Забил! Гол в воротах! — обрадовался Уокер. Обвел поле триумфальным взглядом и обернулся к Саймону, доверчиво ища одобрения. — Что с тобой? Ты весь дрожишь.  
— Добавь к результатам тайма в бунгало, — бормотнул Саймон и рухнул ничком с верной кобылы.

Земля пахла как в тот день, когда соседская шпана уделывала Монро, а он клялся себе, что это конец. В следующий раз он не будет прикрывать живот и терпеть, а просто убьет их всех по одному, а самому борзому поставит на лбу крест своей кончей. Однако в шестнадцать Саймон не успел разочароваться в церковном служении. Под сводчатым куполом его гнев незаметно рассеивался, следом за мыслями разглаживались складки на высоком мальчишеском лбу. Отправляя Саймона на причастие, мама не уставала повторять, что насилие ни к чему хорошему не ведет. На собственном опыте Монро выяснил, что бездействие – тоже.

_Он нес крест многие часы. Разбухшее дерево жалило занозами плечо в ссадинах. Рванье платья заплеталось о немощные колени. Кто-то из толпы бросил к его ногам краюху хлеба. Саймона качало от голода, но он не смел подобрать подношение, иначе крест пришлось бы оставить; велено же было нести до конца, до самого дна хранящихся внутри сил. Путь начался еще до рассвета. Теперь солнце палило нещадно и неотрывно, будто веру его решили проверить на прочность. Саймон усомнился в правоте того, кого выбрал, и теперь отдаст долг. Он с трудом поднялся на вершину просторного холма. Сметливые людские руки привязали его к древку и медленно перевернули головой вниз. Клоки отросшей бороды заслонили Саймону их нечеткие фигуры. Он сощурился и почувствовал, как закатываются белые, изжаренные на солнце глаза._

_Прогремел черный затвор._

Саймон Монро корчился на траве, с которой смахнули росу кончиком клюшки. Кирен механически схватился замерять пульс (чисто), смазал нейротриптилином шрам на чужой спине и плотно зажал его пальцами, не давая лекарству растечься.

— Я в порядке.

Монро продолжал дышать сырой землей. Может, такой свежестью пахло от Кирена, или плесневелой сыростью пропитался он сам. 

— Хорошо? — по заведенному обычаю спросил Саймон.  
— Хорошо, — Кирен был до смерти напуган.

«Каламбур», — меланхолично подытожил Саймон и не смог выжать из себя даже тень улыбки.

— Ты шептал, — сказал Кирен, пока Монро утирал с губ черный отпечаток. — Видел что-то?  
— Нет. Точнее, очень размыто, — Саймон так мотнул головой, что рассыпалась тщательно убранная челка. — Глаза слепило солнце.

Кирен проводил взглядом стаю птиц вдоль низкой кисеи облаков.

— Ну, это точно не про Рортон. 

С помощью Кирена Саймон поднялся на ноги (теперь они не были настолько немощны и истощены).

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал, — пробормотал Кирен в самое его ухо. — У меня тоже симптомы, и, судя по мрачному виду Руссо, с жалобами обратился не я один. Думаю, — он попытался подобрать нужный оборот, но вместо слов у него вырвался скомканный смешок, — нейротриптилин-плюс перестал справляться. Миссис Уилсон согласна.

Саймон презирал врачебный персонал Рортона. Сказать по правде, он выступал против врачей вообще – хватило предательства Джона.

— Что нам делать? — нахмурился Кирен, полная противоположность Кирену утреннему, который тщательно скрывал свои опасения и был больше того, на что Саймон когда-либо мог рассчитывать.  
— Пока не уверен, — растерялся Монро.

Порой он забывал, насколько окружающие зависимы от него, насколько стремятся на него равняться и жадно ждут его слова. Даже Кирен, вещь в себе, шкатулка с драгоценным содержимым, приучился к мысли, что Саймон опытнее и умнее. 

Саймон дольше жил, следовательно, больше видел. 

— Мы обязательно найдем решение, — Монро продолжал плыть в дымке недавних образов. 

Были ли они сном, навеянным иконами, которые Саймон вырезал из местной газетенки?

***

Бунгало встретило хозяев послеобеденной дремой. Часть меблировки вывезли восставшие, которые пожелали покинуть город после явления Мартин с ритуальным ножом. Домик Эми растерял прежний стариковский уют и больше походил на холостяцкое жилище. Монро был не против.

— Тебе нужен отдых, — Кирен потянул на себя край его куртки.  
— Напитки включены? — успел проскрипеть Саймон, когда дверь, ведущая на задний дворик, распахнулась и сошла с петель. — Ты почему здесь, Зои?

Освобожденная выглядела точно как во время отъезда: шапочка, прохудившиеся кроссовки и оранжевый жилет, надетый под спортивную куртку. «ПЖЧ отдают долг обществу». Черта с два, Зои бежала с остальными и, судя по воинственному настрою, не планировала возвращаться туда, где ей пришьют еще полгода общественных работ.

Саймон мог бы принять ее за бешеную под синим забвением, если бы не совершенно обыкновенное состояние лица. 

— Зои? — снова позвал он и потихоньку снял с комода подсвечник.

Девушка услышала знакомое имя, кивнула и намертво вцепилась Саймону в предплечье.

— Что случилось, дорогая? — делано ласково начал он. — Хочешь еще раз исповедаться? Помни, стыд — это оковы …  
— Шимон! — воскликнула Зои, стоило Монро затянуть волынку, от которой у Кирена вечно сводило челюсть. — Я вспомнила тебя! Шимон, а ты меня помнишь?  
— Стыд – это оковы, которые… — Саймон даже глаза закрыл, чтобы лучше декламировалось.  
— Шимон, да что же это?

Зои разозлилась не на шутку. Она запросто отодрала от куртки Саймона полрукава и принялась выворачивать мышцы из паза гнилых костей. Мимика Монро не выразила и йоты беспокойства. 

— Ведь только так мы сможем освободиться от…

С закрытыми глазами он лишился главного ориентира и не замечал повреждений. Кирен повис на Зои и пытался оттолкнуть, но она едва ли поддавалась.

— Саймон! — рассерженно взвыл Кирен.

Монро изумился ниткам, торчащим из оторванного рукава, и не стал возражать, когда Кирен отнял у него подсвечник и с напряжением опустил на голову Зои.

— Ты понял, о чем она говорила?

Уокер успокоил дыхание и сполз по стене, глядя, как рядом колотит в судороге беглую ПЖЧ. 

— Сделала укол не позже получаса назад, — Саймон просунул ладонь ей под спину и нащупал раздраженный паз шрама. Кирен насуплено следил, как Саймон перекладывает девчонку в кресло, и ждал ответа, поэтому Монро решил объяснить. — Никто никогда не называл меня Шимоном. Рассудок Зои помутился от ударной дозы овечьих мозгов.  
— Я в курсе, как действуют овечьи мозги. Тут другое, — вспылил Уокер.  
— Оставим ее проспаться. К утру сбежит, а к обеду окажется у канадской границы.  
— Она опасна.  
— Отбилась от друзей.

Кирен упрямо сжал губы, но позволил увести себя наверх и уложить на кровать. 

— Время продолжить игру, — Саймон прижал Кирена к себе и дал оседлать колени.  
— Кто ведет мяч? — откликнулся Уокер. Смешливые нотки проступили в его голосе, когда он сунулся с поцелуем к шее Саймона и помог расстегнуть ворот рубашки.  
— А кто ты хочешь, чтобы вел? 

Саймон заполучил Кирена во владение, и было невероятным удовольствием сжимать его бока, комкать мешковатую ткань и знать, что под ней весь Уокер. 

— Ты удивительный, — Саймон нечаянно заговорил чужими словами.

Кирен нажал коленом ему на грудь, заставляя лечь и перевернуться на живот. Снял куртку, а рубашку вздернул выше лопаток.

— Мы так не договаривались, — угрюмо откликнулся Саймон и стащил рубашку через голову. 

По спине заскользили пальцы Уокера, которых Саймон не чувствовал. Ощущался привычный страх: швы могут вскрыть и по новой покромсать спину. Столько нервных окончаний и зачатков нейрофизиологической боли, до которых любопытно добираться. Любопытно продавить так, чтобы Саймон, немертвый, освобожденный Саймон, принял их, находясь в своем слегка изношенном теле. Татуировки, застывшие вены, фантомный тремор в пальцах, а еще сведенная в сторону челюсть и непроходящая, ноющая тоска по пророку, которого он никогда не видел.

— Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно, Саймон, — Кирен провел губами по неровностям швов на бледной спине. Азбука Бройля, которой им предстояло обучиться и сконструировать особое седьмое чувство на замену утерянным.  
— Не узнаю, даже если сделаешь.  
— Но я не сделаю, — упорствовал Кирен, целуя иссеченную кожу. Дотронулся языком до остовов мышц, задеревеневших и монолитных.

Саймон обернулся к Уокеру, чистому и как будто не от мира сего. 

— Где ты был пять лет? — удивился Саймон. — Кирен, почему я встретил тебя только сейчас? Рортон – это же было очевидно.  
— Так случается, вот и все, — пожал плечами Кирен и вцепился в пряжку на его брюках. — У меня была своя история, у тебя своя. Думаешь, ты бы стал другим, встреться мы на пару лет раньше?  
— Разве что немного счастливее, — прохрипел Саймон.

Кирен легко рассмеялся. Монро угадал момент и подтянул Кирена выше, затылком к подушке. Огладил славные рыжие вихры, будто Уокер был вывязан из тонкой медной нити, счистил одежду, неловкость и ожидание. Мальчик подавался так, что остатки человеческого в Саймоне быстро спускались до уровня инстинктов. Он двигался на автоматизме, копируя предсмертный опыт, возможно, не совсем подходящий для их нынешнего положения. 

Член, налитый застоявшейся кровью, таранил гибкое прохладное тело. Влюбленный Кирен Уокер поглаживал рану от пули на его плече. Прозрение, то жуткое родство и желание сблизиться до отпечатков-гематом теперь едва ли выражалось через секс. Кирен ловил какие-то крохи ощущений, Монро недостаточно сильно раздражал его нервные окончания. Саймон схватил Кирена за лодыжки, сам поднялся на колени и размашисто задвигался вперед, заметив, как пятерня Уокера жадно скользит по венам внизу его напряженного живота. На полтакте что-то произошло, глаза Кирена удивленно расширились, ногти оцарапали Саймону бок. Он сжался изнутри, со второй попытки слез с тяжелого члена и перекатился набок. 

— Приступ? 

Саймон затормошил Кирена. Тот повернулся, закинув руки за подушку. По бедру его спускались нитки черной и белесой жидкости, перемешанные между собой. Кирен нащупал рукой толстовку и потянулся стереть с себя смесь тряпицей в пятнах мусса, но Саймон его опередил. Макнул палец в глянцевитую светлую каплю и уже тянул ее в рот. Вне всяких сомнений, тело Кирена совершило чудо: зомби не чувствуют в полную силу, не кончают и уж точно не производят сперму. Что-то подсказывало Саймону, что чудо будет не последним. 

— Не тяни отраву в рот, — Кирен устало поймал Саймона за запястье и поморщился.  
— Кто сказал, что это отрава? — улыбнулся Саймон.  
— Здравый смысл, — отрезал Уокер. — Ложись.

Ржавчина его волос сияла как яркая лампочка. Он разнял руки и освободил половину койки для Саймона. На языке Монро еще долго разливался привкус прелой листвы. 

_Среди других инструментов он выбрал не просто вещь, которой можно причинить вред, а холодное оружие, созданное убивать. Ужас от миссии, которую Пророк взвалил на него, оставался острым подобно лезвию ножа, рифленому и заточенному специально для первого восставшего. Саймон следил за ним исподтишка, уговаривая себя сдвинуться с места и помочь совершиться второму восстанию, освободить много невинных душ._

Мальчик приматывал ногу проволокой к решетке на могиле викария. Обратился заблудшей овцой, которую теперь так легко вернуть пастуху. Счастливый шанс Саймона. Но приносить в жертву Кирена Уокера, разве не есть это больший грех, чем отказ от полной свободы? Разве не сознает Пророк, что уничтожать редкую ценность – значит идти против воли божьей? Первый восставший вовсе не бессловесная жертва, и не было ни у кого права Кирена ей нарекать. 

Саймон стряхнул оцепенение и без колебаний перемахнул через ограду. Кинулся вниз с могильного холма, чтобы защитить Кирена от всякой скверны. Громыхнул револьвер. В крыле лопатки застряла жаркая пуля. От боли оно начало раскрываться, рвать кожу изнутри. Болевой шок шел дальше: в ушах било и трубно подвывало на сто голосов. Под головой первого восставшего вспух и погас бронзовый абрис.

Монро с трудом возвращался в постель, на которой вчера засыпал, к уже привычной полосе под носом. Интересно, Эми тоже проходила все это? Он стер грязь и набросил вчерашнюю одежду: джинсы с оборванными подметками, рубашку и черную кофту, которую считал самой презентабельной после похоронного пиджака. 

Кирен был внизу и с несвойственной тревогой делал набросок под обложкой романа Эми.

— Зои ушла, — сказал он, оторвавшись от работы.  
— Что подтверждает мою теорию, — кивнул Саймон. Он вколол дозу нейротриптилина Кирену, поцеловал шрам и облизал остатки смеси с губ.  
— Если мы отвыкаем от нейротриптилина и превращаемся в бешеных, то можем причинить кому-то вред.  
— Все причиняют кому-то вред, таково основное правило жизни, — урезонил Уокера Саймон. — Для рортонских восставших безопасней жить в коммуне. Лекарства хватит на всех.  
— В городах стало хуже, чем в пригороде. Еще Гэри говорил, что реабилитация в Норфолке – детский лагерь. Теперь-то нас по-настоящему отлавливают.

Впервые в речи Кирена проступило отчетливое деление на «мы» и «они», восставших и живых. Счет был не в пользу последних, но даже Саймон не был этому рад. Уокер казался озлобленным и испуганным последними новостями, кочующими из скупых газетных заметок прямиком в рортонский паб.

— Коммуна мне как семья, Кирен, — веско сказал Монро, — которая кормит и поит, как бы ты к ней не относился. Даже если для Пророка я предатель, я остаюсь верен коммуне.

В прихожей раздался звонок допотопного телефонного аппарата. Жители бунгало позабыли о его существовании, но счета исправно оплачивали. Кирен поднял трубку и о чем-то коротко переговорил.

Саймону вдруг захотелось попробовать остатки кукурузных колечек, найденные на кухонных антресолях. Упоковка пылилась там еще со времен бабушки Эми. Монро в смешанных чувствах пережевывал кругляш, когда окаменелый и враз ставший неловким Кирен показался в дверном проеме.

— Просят тебя, — тихо сказал Кирен. — Мне жаль, Саймон, твой отец скончался этой ночью. 

Саймон застыл.

— Что передать, когда ты выезжаешь? — настойчивее спросил он.  
— Я…

Удивление и буксирующее осознание сделали свое дело: Саймон Монро, уверенный, что всегда контролирует ситуацию, терял почву под ногами. Он получил удар под дых, и, оголенный до костей, за секунды растерявший весь багаж опыта, не знал, что ответить. Что мысленно сказать отцу, маме и самому себе. Да что он вообще делает в этом бунгало…

— Саймон!

Кирен схватил его за грудки и больше не выпускал, заставляя смотреть прямо. Монро вдруг с нежностью подумал, что на них двоих наберется столько ушедших людей и лопнувших надежд, что впору научиться переживать потери без боли. Но у тела нет иммунитета к сожалениям, и каждое новое переживается одинаково остро.

— Скажу, что ты приедешь завтра к утру, — мягко предложил Кирен и закрыл ладонью щеку Монро. Повинуясь движению, Саймон склонил голову.  
— Нет, — ответил он. — Завтра я никуда не поеду. Однажды я уже приходил домой, когда не следовало. Мы c отцом встретимся в правильном месте в свой срок, а пока не хочу его тревожить.  
— Как скажешь, — прошептал Кирен.  
— Давай навестим Эми. Купим для нее цветов и отнесем новую книгу. 

Дорогу до кладбища размыло дождем, и ноги то и дело увязали в глиняной каше с редкими ростками сорняков на поверхности. Саймон страховал Кирена за руку, чувствуя себя от этого уязвимее, но и необъяснимо сильнее, словно кто-то выкрутил кнопку до упора, и спасительный белый шум не подпускал ни единого неприятного звука. По правде, звука не было вовсе.

— Ты как? — нарушил молчание Кирен.  
— Неплохо. Знаешь, сколько бы мы ни переезжали с места на место, я возил с собой связку ключей от дома. Ни разу не забыл. Надеялся, что когда-нибудь окажусь поблизости и отопру входную дверь своими ключами. Не представляю, кто положил их ко мне во время погребения, но они были со мной в тот день, когда…  
— Ты восстал, — подсказал Уокер.

Саймон кивнул и повел их к повороту в укромную долину кладбищенских надгробий. На хвост сел Филип, только что сошедший с рортонского перекрестка. Он быстро догонял, сжимая под мышкой папку на тесемках.

— Какие новости, Фил? — первым делом спросил Кирен, когда Филип пожал Саймону руку.  
— Не могу сказать ничего хорошего, — Филип насупился до того, что его лицо стало напоминать обтянутый кожей пустой череп, — Представители «Хэлприн и Вестон» молчат как рыбы, а производители поменьше вынуждены танцевать под их дудку. Норфолк начал работу в закрытом режиме.  
— Это как? — Кирен сощурился.  
— ПЖЧ, которых привозят на лечение, перестали выписывать после терапии. Проехать на территорию теперь тоже проблема: на блокпостах ужесточили контроль.  
— Чем же ты тогда занимался? Ширли упоминала, что ты на выезде в центре и увидишься с самим Виктором Хэлприном.

Саймон рыкнул и ботинком отправил в полет кусочек известняка.

— Лучше тебе, Кир, не знать, чем конкретно я занимался, — Филип заиграл желваками как хищник, который выбрал жертву и во что бы то ни стало решил ее загнать. Обманчивые вечерние тени сошли с Липи, и он с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу. — Стив просил вернуть тебя домой, если увижу. Выглядел он при этом довольно сурово.  
— Забыл предупредить, что не ночую дома, — спохватился Кирен.  
— Забыл предупредить? — вежливо переспросил Саймон.  
— Я не планировал оставаться в бунгало до утра.

Кирен каждый день менялся и взрослел над собой – период, который Саймон миновал, крутя любовь с ЛСД и спидами. Когда почки Монро в который раз буксовали, Кирен вчитывался в письма Ван Гога любимому брату Тео. Нет ничего удивительного, если однажды Кирен решит не оставаться на ночь в бунгало. Ведь Саймон никого не соблазняет.

— Иди, — кивнул Саймон, вжал голову в плечи и решительным шагом двинулся к могильной гряде, увитой плющом.  
— Поосторожней! — успел крикнуть Филип. — Не напорись на Гэри, он снова бродит с ружьем и не настроен на дискуссии.

Саймон предпочел не уточнять, что будет только рад свернуть Гэри шею, представься такая возможность. Белые хризантемы растапливали сумрачное настроение кладбища, Саймон нес их, заботливо обернутые бумагой. Могила Эми выросла вблизи калитки, на вид совсем свежая, хотя зимнее ненастье успела сменить такая же ненастная весна.

— Привет, — Монро прошелся ребром ладони по плите, стер дождевой налет. — Кажется, ты говорила, что любишь раннюю весну, да? А мы ужасно по тебе скучаем. Филип таскает твои вещи из шкафа, это просто омерзительно.

Саймон потер переносицу и оглянулся по сторонам. Треск голых веток без листвы не смолкал, словно на календаре был всемирный день трещоточника. 

— Кто здесь? — громко спросил Саймон, перекрикивая натужные стоны.

На него налетели со спины и стиснули в железных объятиях.

— Шимон, я знала, что ты придешь! — ликовала Зои, облаченная в расшитое камнями платье и симпатичный пиджачок. — Ты помнишь!

Она поволокла его прочь от могилы Эми, к старым надгробиям, скрытым зеленью.

— Помню что, Зои?  
— О, не пытайся меня запутать, — таким снисходительным тоном с ней обычно общался сам Саймон. — Здесь только истинные освободившиеся. Ты последний, двенадцатый.

С каменистого подъема Монро кивнул ряженый Джулиан. У его плеча стоял рортонец Дэвид Ньюпорт, а рядом с ним – весельчак и раздолбай Фрэдди Престон, на этот раз совершенно серьезный. 

— Занимай место, Шимон, — поторопила Зои, подталкивая Саймона к крашеным известью крестам.  
— Только тебя и ждали, — крикнул Джулиан, словно разлада в их дружбе не наступало. — Если тяжело, могу дать синего забвения. Вижу, силы у тебя не восстановились. Вот что называется отречься от Пророка. Он хоть и решил больше не показывать лица, а все с прошлого раза помнит.  
— Что разрешишь на земле, то разрешишь на небесах, Саймон, — крикнула Зои. — Поторопись, нам пора восстать по-настоящему - нетленными. Освободи нас от тел!

Зои пронзила сладкая судорога, намного сильнее утренней. Платье ее пошло по швам, оголяя белую плоть, крепкую и твердую, как кора дерева. Из-за спины Зои вырвались отростки стальных крыльев с заточенными краями, точно саймонов нож. С ног сползли кожаные ботильоны, открыв трехпалые стопы с когтями-лезвиями. Одиннадцать апостолов оттолкнулись от насыпей и зависли под низким плющом, взметнулись только волны гравия и комья земли. 

Лопатки Саймона ощерились болью. Из разорванной кожи выбрались два бесплотных крыла, нутро дробилось в мелкое крошево. Он едва мог двигать конечностями, пока лицо заливало жаром от чужих широких махов. 

— Скорее! — испуганно взмолилась Зои и начала расчесывать пылающее горло. Крест под ней дымился от потока сваренных вкрутую внутренностей.

Монро не понял, что произошло, но обратить процесс было не в его силах. Апостолы все больше распалялись, наливались сверхъестественной жаждой крови. Отдельные лица нельзя было разобрать под масками ярости и гнева. 

«Ничего от избавления», — билась жуткая мысль в голове Саймона.

Ключи вросли в его обнаженное бедро, а сам он мучился от голода привычного свойства. Хотелось насытиться прохладным мясом, скрытым под скорлупой черепа. Джулиан не вынес пытки и ястребом кинулся на Зои. Апостолы раздирали друг друга, не ведая воли Пророка, своего предназначения и наступающего второго восстания. 

С земли раздался человеческий голос, тихий и несущественный. Ангелы не слышат жалобы людей, но в этот раз Саймон оказался достаточно близко.

— Громче, — язык едва ворочался. Саймон попытался ослабить сжавшую горло шлейку, но сделал только хуже. Теперь потоки нечистот сходили и из его тела. Разум не спеша пропитывался коматозным спокойствием.

Филип, застенчивый малыш Липи, оттолкнулся от остова креста и запрыгнул на мечущегося из стороны в сторону Джулиана. Схватка началась. 

— Забери Кирена! — рявкнул Филип, пытаясь перерезать Одиннадцатому горло. 

Джулиан начал избавление от телесной оболочки и теперь сиял нестерпимым светом. На землю приземлялись ошметки горящего мяса. Чтобы не потерять зрение, Филипу приходилось действовал вслепую. 

— Вы облажались со вторым восстанием на финишной прямой! Пророк – не он!

Одиннадцатый ударил Филипа под дых, и тот покатился, кромсая пером Зои воздух. 

Дорогу до дома Уокеров Саймон не помнил и двигался по наитию. Тело ныло, словно чужое, и Саймон рычал от боли, оглушая людей под раскрытым крылом. 

Гостиная была пуста, значит, старшие Уокеры могли оказаться живы. Монро взлетел по лестничному пролету и врезался в хлипкую дверь.

— Кирен? — Саймон забил пудовыми кулачищами, но дальше косяка прорваться не смог.  
— Приходил Гэри, — словно из-за толстой подушки отозвался Кирен. Послышался звук скатывающихся водопадом книг и какое-то невнятное угрожающее шевеление. — Только теперь это не совсем Гэри. А потом мои картины взбесились.  
— О чем ты? — не понял Саймон, бессильно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Стоило вылететь к окну, но чутье подсказывало, что не в заклинившей двери было дело.

«Рен, Рен», — жалко ныло на той стороне.

Монро выругался, оторвался от наличника и оборвал остатки тряпья, бывшие когда-то его джинсами. Два ключика тесно вросли в плоть, затянулись сияющей кожей. Саймон впился в бедро когтями, зашуровал вдоль лент мышц, которые подымались и вновь скручивались, сохраняя идеальную форму. Наконец, два сгустка металла сами легли в руку, и Саймон вырвал ключи из нетленного тела. Вспомнив Филиппа, отбросил золотой и что есть силы впечатал кулаком в дверь. 

Серебро в ладони оплавилось, захватило всего Саймона, забралось в глаза и уши. Где-то рядом нашлось живое тепло Кирена. Уокер прижался к нему сильно и всерьез. Вряд ли Кирен сознавал, от кого Монро решил его спрятать. И существовало лишь одно место, где у них получилось бы скрыться.

— Пора ненадолго залечь на дно, — шевельнулись губы Монро. Он растворялся в металлической зыби, будто его никогда не существовало, и утягивал с собой все такого же доверчивого Кирена.  
— В Ирландии?  
— Не угадал, но очень близко.

Кирен поцеловал Саймона в набухшую, твердую шею. Монро задержал дыхание и провалился прямо под дощатый пол и брошенные у стола художественные альбомы. Кирен успел вскрикнуть, и голос его тут же погас в обрушившемся на город спокойствии. 

За окнами дома Уокеров занимался закат, украшенный розовыми воланами облаков.

***

Развалюха со значком форда на капоте остановилась около блокпоста, но сделала это настолько безалаберно, что несколько охранников покосились на фонтаны брызг и скорчили одинаково презрительные мины.

— Цель? — спросил тот, что поопытнее.  
— К мистеру Хэлприну.

Из окна развалюхи высунулся Филип Уилсон и вручил охраннику лист, сложенный втрое.

— Проезжайте, — кивнул охранник. Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.

Уилсон проехал по меньшей мере четыре блокпоста, прежде чем форд уперся в шайбу лечебного центра. Филип набрал на панели код вызова.

— Пароль, — доброжелательно отозвалась панель.  
— Богиня Иштар.

Где-то среди змеевидных коридоров лечебницы «Хэлприн и Вестон» Эми Двайер открыла глаза и сделала вдох.


End file.
